Al estilo de Julio Cortázar
by Greykushiro
Summary: Tras varias semanas de duro trabajo, Wallace reanuda la lectura de una novela que Steven le regaló. Sin embargo, ni en lo más profundo de su subconsciente pensó que, tras leer aquella novela, el Líder ya no supiese diferenciar lo que era "realidad" y lo que era "ficción"...


**Al estilo de Julio Cortázar**

Tras acabar unas gestiones en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Arrecípolis y hablar con su maestro Galano sobre los nuevos concursos que se avecinaban en dicha ciudad, Wallace se fue a su casa, donde le esperaba una novela que había dejado tras los infinitos trabajos que le habían surgido.

Se sentó en su sillón de terciopelo azul marino y, ante un gran ventanal y dando la espalda a la puerta, recuperó de nuevo el hilo de la trama de aquella novela que tanto le eclipsó cuando su buen amigo Steven Stone se la regaló.

En ella se contaba la historia de un espeleólogo joven que andaba buscando una gema que muchos de su procesión también ambicionaban. Sin embargo, una mala pasada hizo que el joven terminase enterrado bajo la cueva que investigaba.

Tras varias semanas sin ningún tipo de noticia sobre su hijo, el padre mandó hacer una expedición en su busca, pero esta no dio ningún resultado. Dándole por muerto, el joven apareció un día en su hogar hecho polvo y sin casi tenerse en pie. El padre al principio creyó que era un fantasma, pero tras cerciorarse de que su hijo estaba allí de pie, frente a él, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

El joven estuvo durante un tiempo en el hospital de su ciudad recuperándose de las heridas que había sufrido. Contó a los presentes cómo sobrevivió a aquel infierno: el agua se lo proporcionó un reguero que había encontrado su pokémon, el cual se había formado por las abundantes lluvias que dificultaron su rescate, y la comida fue en base a las bayas que llevaba encima y el pienso para pokémon. Todos escuchaban atónitos al joven, quien contaba todo cómo si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Más tarde, alegó que lo que le mantuvo con vida fue la promesa que le hizo a un amigo suyo. Este amigo le había avisado de los peligros que correría en aquella cueva, pero él hizo oídos sordos a todas las advertencias y le prometió que volvería en su cumpleaños.

Tras recuperarse, regresó a la casa de su amigo para darle la gran sorpresa. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, la cual abrió lentamente para darle una sorpresa. Allí estaba su amigo, sentado en su sillón favorito de terciopelo azul marino y leyendo la novela que le había regalado antes de partir a aquella expedición.

― ¡Wallace! ¡Sorpresa! ―se abalanzó sobre él el Campeón Steven Stone.

Wallace se giró completamente pálido hasta posar su mirada en la cara de su amigo. Estaba lleno de vendajes y tiritas, y algún que otro moratón asomaba de sus manos.

― Fue una expedición bastante difícil. No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado…

― ¿Te quedaste enterrado bajo la cueva que explorabas y tuviste que sobrevivir como pudiste, hasta que saliste y fuiste a ver a tu padre?

Steven parpadeó varias veces completamente asombrado.

― ¡Vaya, Wallace! ¡Es como si me hubieras leído el pensamiento!

Wallace estaba muy confuso. ¿Cómo demonios puede estar conectado un libro con la realidad, y de forma tan precisa? Ahora no sabía diferenciar lo que era "realidad" y lo que era "ficción".

― Lo leí en el libro… ―respondió señalando dicho libro.

― Ah, ese… ¿Te gustó?

― ¡Ese maldito libro ha contado todo lo que te ha pasado hasta llegar aquí!

Steven se rio a carcajadas.

― ¡Venga, hombre! ¿Un libro que cuenta el futuro de forma tan detallada? Necesitas unas vacaciones, pero ya, Wallace ―paró de reír al ver la cara de enfado de su amigo―. ¡Por cierto! ―le tendió un paquete―. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Wallace se quedó pensativo. Claro, hoy era su cumpleaños. Con tanto trabajo se le había olvidado. Lo abrió revelando así un zafiro brillante.

― ¡Es increíble, Steven! ¡Muchas gracias!

― ¿Lo ves? Te prometí que llegaría en tu cumpleaños, y eso es lo que he hecho.

Ambos salieron a tomar algo por Arrecípolis, dejando aquel libro abierto sobre una mesilla. En las últimas páginas se podía leer cómo ambos amigos se reencontraron de nuevo y fueron a tomar algo para festejarlo…

* * *

 **HACE POCO LEÍ EN CLASE UN CUENTO DE JULIO CORTÁZAR TITULADO "CONTINUIDAD DE LOS PARQUES" Y QUISE HACER UNA HISTORIA BASADA EN ESTE ESTILO DE ESCRITURA DE INTERCALAR "REALIDAD" Y "FICCIÓN" :) FUE SEGÚN ME VENÍA A LA CABEZA, ASÍ QUE SIENTE LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :D**


End file.
